Just a puppy
by lady kae
Summary: Toward the end of the 3rd ninja war a enemy nin got the jump on Tsume. Months later she discovers that she is pregnant and her husband might not be the father, in the end she must do what is best for her children even if it means saying goodbye to someone she cares for, can she do it?


Just a puppy.

The third great ninja war was coming to an end, perhaps not for a few more months, but soon enough.

Perhaps it was because I had just entered Leaf territory and had let my guard relax, a lethal mistake for any ninja, I thought to myself sorrowfully.

As I had been running back to the home base at a leisurely pace, I was suddenly surrounded by smoke and thinking it was only a smokescreen I didn't hold my breath and I had left Kuromaru behind in camp after that injury to his eye I hadn't brought him on any missions lately. The smoke however wasn't just a smokescreen, it also had a paralysis drug in it and a darn good one to get past me. As I fought the unknown nin the drug made itself more and more known until I collapsed, but before I could even hit the ground to my ever growing horror my opponent not only caught me, but he picked me up as well and proceeded to carry me away. He didn't wear a forehead protector, so I have little to no idea what village he might have come from. He took me to a nearby cave that was well hidden and I even saw a couple of seals to insure privacy, this could not be good.

He set me down and begun to undress me and when he was done on me he began on himself.

What happened after that was unpleasant to say the least, he was cruel and ruthless in his methods, he seemed to enjoy making it painful, hard and rough, he especially loved to make me scream.

When he was done he redressed himself, but the fool didn't notice that as time went by I had moved little by little as the hours went by, the drug was wearing off and I was almost ready to attack. He put the kunei which he had been using earlier to drag across my skin (leaving behind several cuts, some deeper than others) within arms reach of me and while he was preoccupied I reached carefully for the weapon, I was still sluggish, but that didn't stop me. He started talking as he dressed, telling me how he was going to kill me and then leave my body in a place that my comrades would find, he didn't notice as I grabbed the kunei, but he did notice when I lunged at him, his death was quicker then I would have liked, but I didn't come out of that short scuffle unharmed -he got in some good hits too, he was if nothing else very strong.

I dressed myself and my wounds as best as I could and after I armed myself I left the cave and as the sun rose above the mountains I headed toward safety. I reached the base around midday and was quickly noticed by the guards. They got me to a medic-nin as soon as they saw what kind of state I was in. The medic knew without being told what had happened to me, the injuries spoke for themselves.

The report on my mission was handed in along with the report of what happened to me and the directions to the cave holding the body.

They kept me busy around the base while they notified my husband and clan leader, but during that time I began to feel a little off. My husband came sooner then expected and we had a nice night together, especially after we performed the silence barrier jutsu.

The war ended not long after that and both of us went home to see our daughter, Hana.

A couple months later I found out I was pregnant, the only problem was I wasn't one hundred percent sure that my husband was the father, it was fifty/fifty as far as that went.

My husband I noticed wasn't as excited as he was with Hana and I thought I knew why. He wanted me to get rid of the baby permanently. But I couldn't do it and told him so.

Hana was excited about her new sibling, but she might have been the only one, though she was the only one that didn't know about what happened while we were away.

It was a beautiful day in July and my husband and I had, had another fight concerning the baby when my water suddenly broke. The baby was coming now, it was earlier then I would have liked it to be.

The baby was a beautiful, healthy little boy, the midwife had even pointed out that he had a tooth already, it was a canine, I decided to call him Kiba.

The tension between my husband and I escalated after Kiba was born, the problem was Kiba was born a tiny bit early and didn't look a thing like him, but he didn't look like the other man either, no, instead he looked like my clone.

Years went by and Kiba continued to look more and more like me and the arguments between me and my husband became more frequent, for some reason he couldn't let it go. I began to fear for Kiba's safety with the man he called 'daddy', little accidents had already befallen him while being watched by his father. I especially wasn't happy with how he had taught Kiba how to swim, for one thing he was a little young to learn and for another he just threw him in the deep end of the pond, that wasn't what he did to teach Hana.

I felt I had no more choice, the children came first, I knew what I had to do when I watched one of the mother dogs fight with a bigger male because he had made a possibly threatening move toward her puppies -she won and the male dog ended up needing stitches.

Within the month I had kicked out my husband and made him run for the hills and I think that he understood my reasons, after all I needed to protect my puppies.


End file.
